


Burried Together

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bombs, Hurt Barry, Hurt Len, Hurt/Comfort, Killer on loose, M/M, Rescue Missions, Trapped in CCPD building, Worried team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: No one knows Barry dates Len. They find out worst way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I am back with new story!! Hope you guys like it!! Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Are you finished Scarlet?" Len asked with a sigh, a paper weight shifting in his hands. The glass of the orb he held shown in the dimmed precinct lights. Barry rolled his eyes at Len's question, an amused smile on his face.   
"I'm almost done, only one more sample to go," Barry assured him, his eyes focusing on the device sitting innocently on his desk.   
The precinct was almost empty, most officers were gone, only a skeleton crew and Barry there. Barry remembered seeing a few officers when he sped out to get a sample he needed earlier, but they were both at the doors. Most officers were at a dinner that was being held by city hall in their honor. Of course, seeing that most of the officers were gone, Len decided it was the perfect time to sneak into the precinct undetected to visit his boyfriend.   
The two had been together for about six months now, hiding their relationship from everyone, even Iris and Cisco, and he tells those two everything. Barry wanted to wait for the right moment to tell them, but had yet to find the perfect opportunity to present it.   
"Remind me again why we're here," Len started, dropping the paper weight onto the desk gently before clapping his hands together with a sarcastic grin, "and not sharing a candlelit dinner fit for a romantic couple in our shared living space?" Len finished with a flourish. Barry chuckled, turning from the device on the table with a cheeky grin and speeding to his overly dramatic partner.   
"Because you love me," he whispered into Len's ear before kissing him on the check and turning around.   
"And because I have to have the results completed before the captain comes in tomorrow. I'm am like ninety eight percent sure that he is going to fire me if I don't."   
"I could get Mick to fire him if he fires you," Len offered with a sardonic smile. Barry rolled his eyes and turned back to his partner. He ignored the device behind him in favor of grinning at his lover.   
"I love you," Barry started, walking slowly up to him and placing his hands on the man's chest, "and I'm hungry," Barry all but purrs into the man's ear. Len chuckled lowly before wrapping his arms around the man he loves.   
"Are you now," Len growled low, his face inching even closer.   
"Not that kind of hunger Len," Barry took a step back after pecking Len's lips. Before Len could do more than growl in frustration, the device Barry ignored let out a high pitched ding sound, alerting Barry that his results were ready. Barry winked at Len before turning to the results, a folder sitting innocently on the table beside the device was opened. Barry's playful grin vanished as he labeled his findings, his lip disappearing between his teeth as he checked and double checked his findings.   
"Damn it," Barry hissed out, his body bent over the folder, "I had hoped I was wrong," Barry muttered while he checked and rechecked his results. He moved at super speed to grab another file, this one slightly larger than the first, then another file, this one of a different color.   
Len waited patiently as his lover went over the files with a worried grimace on his face.   
"What happened?" Len asked offhandedly, reluctant to show too much interest in the case.   
Barry glanced up at Len before frowning and looking back at the three files spread out on his desk, the tissue samples that had just finished processing were left alone.   
"The results show that I was correct, that someone inside the station is the killer. I didn't want to think that it was true, but DNA doesn't lie," Barry informed him, a defeated look on his face.   
"I'm guessing we won't be having dinner this evening then?" Len asked rhetorically, a roll of his eyes the only outward annoyance aside from the question itself.   
"I'm sorry Len, but I have to get this to Singh, he has to deal with this before anyone else gets hurt," Barry apologized, standing from his desk.   
Len wasn't mad, he understood what he was getting into when he decided to start dating a hero.   
"I have to get the evidence on file, double or triple copy this. We've dealt with inside jobs before, and let me tell you, people will go to any lengths to avoid detection," Barry muttered while he sped through loading his evidence onto his computer, two thumb drives ready to be used.   
Barry led Len out of the room and into the stairs when it happened, the room exploded. Debris falling around them, heavy stone and metal falling around them.   
Barry was able to hit the emergency button on his phone before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A million trillion thanks for reading and leaving awesome comments!! You guys rock!! I was going to post tomorrow night but didn't want you guys to wait!! So here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!! Sorry for any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The first thing Barry felt was a pressure in his chest. It took him a second to register that the pressure was building because he couldn't breath.   
The next thing he noticed was an ache in his body, every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire or was being poked with pins and needles.   
Trying to breath was a mistake, large, gasping coughs racked his body and made him seize up in pain. Dust was still falling and the area he was in was nearly pitch black. A peculiar scent reached his nose as the body seizing coughs subsided, it smelt toxic. The very scent seemed to drain him of energy by the whiff.   
Blinking again, Barry noticed a couple of beams of light shining through what he assumed was the ceiling.   
Trying to remember what was happening, Barry thought hard about what had happened before. He was with Len, they were talking, then, he got his results, a name was on the top of the file but Barry couldn't remember which, an urgent need to talk to the chief, disappointment at another lost dinner with his significant other, then nothing.   
He tried to move, only to realize that was a bad idea, so he settled for relaxing and trying to remember what happened. It took him a minute to realize that Len was gone. The man that had been right next to him when he blacked out was nowhere to be seen. Barry struggled to get up again, this time sending burning pain through him, forcing him to let out an ear piercing scream. 

~~~$~~~

Len coughed up blood, the warm liquid burning his tongue as it escaped. He had to find Barry, the boy's hero instincts must have been rubbing off on him.   
Len chuckled to himself before groaning in pain as his shoulder banged into something heavy.   
He remembered standing next to Barry, trying to figure a way for the boy to ignore the crooked cop until morning to spend the night in their shared bed, when something exploded. Scarlet was hit in the head by a large piece of debris, his body being propelled away from Len and through the air as poles and plaster followed. Len remembered being forced off his feet and thrown down the stairwell after Barry, the boy's body quickly being hidden from view.   
Len pushed some stone away from him so he could move forward, moving slowly and painfully to where he last saw his scarlet speedster.   
He was only able to get a few feet in when he heard the agonizing scream of his lover in pain.   
"Barry!" Len exclaimed, picking up his pace with a wince and a hiss, largely ignoring the pain in his shoulder and legs.   
He finally got to a place with bricks and debris and pipes sticking out at odd angles, the rubble of the stairs trapping him with his lover, who was struggling to stand.   
"Barry, don't get up," Len told him, trying to keep his voice calm and comforting when all he wanted to do was yell and curse and break something, preferably the person who blew them up.   
"Len! Where are you? I can't see you," Barry cried out, his struggles stopping their intensity, but his arms still pinwheeling, trying to find Len in the near darkness.   
"I'm here," Len assured him, slowly making his way past the large chunks of rubble in his way.   
"How bad are you hurt?" Len asked, not really wanting a truthful answer, but trying to keep Barry talking so he would lose his position.   
"It hurts Len, I," Barry choked up, his voice failing him. Len found the man, his body still on the ground and his head lifted as high as the speedster could hold it.   
"Len, something," Barry started, pausing to cough, "something is wrong. My powers, they aren't working. I can't faze through this, my," Barry stopped talking, unable to get out much more without it feeling like he swallowed nails.   
The weight of the situation started to press on them. They were in an explosion. Someone bombed the police department, they almost died. They might still die.   
"You're hurt," Barry whispered, his hand reaching out awkwardly to tough Len's shoulder.   
Len noticed that the boy didn't move his body much.   
His eyes adjusted to the dark a bit and he noticed that Barry's previously light brown shirt was now stained crimson. What looked like a long pole was sticking three inches out of Barry's side, blood still dripping the four inches between Barry's body and the floor. Len forced back a choking sob at the sight of his boyfriend impaled.   
"It's okay," Len lied, "we are going to get out of this." Len didn't actually think either would be making it out. Barry liked to say that he was a pessimist, Len liked to think that he just saw things as they were in reality, and in this reality, they were both badly injured and Barry's powers were being blocked somehow.   
"You're bleeding," Barry pointed out, his arm moving awkwardly again. Len moved around him so he could get a better view of the younger man.   
"I'm so sorry, I should have been able to flash us out, I should have been faster," Barry whimpered out, his voice pained and high. Len snorted, because of course the speedster would be blaming himself for this.   
"This didn't happen because you were too slow Barry," Len told him, kneeling forward to take the boy’s hand, "this is not and never will be your fault. The fault belongs only to the one who planted the bomb," Len assured him, forcing out a smile that seemed more like a grimace.   
Barry winced and looked away, his eyes avoiding Len's.   
"Look at me," Len demanded, his voice hoarse from the dust and pain and blood from earlier, "none of this is your fault. You have done everything for this city, and I don't expect you to be invincible or all knowing. Things happen and no matter how much we wish they didn't, we can't change things. You know that Barr," Len told him, stating directly into Barry's green eyes.   
"I love you," Barry confessed, a bloody smile on his lips.   
"I love you too," Len assured him, leaning down to kiss Barry's forehead. Barry tried to stand, earning him a jolt of pain.   
"Don't stand, you'll hurt yourself," Len warned him too late. Barry let out a gut wrenching scream that made Len's heart break. 

~~~$~~~

Joe stopped before the police station, lights blaring around him as a rescue crew along with formally clothed officers swarmed the area. He had called Cisco before setting off to the station, intent to figure out what was going on before hand, so he could help with anything meta related.   
But Cisco knew as much as Joe did, that Barry's emergency signal went off at the exact same time as an explosion at the precinct. That Barry was somehow trapped within the debris and unable to answer his phone or phase out of the rubble.   
Something was wrong and it made Joe feel helpless. His hands tightened on the steering wheel for a moment before he forced himself to open the door.   
"Joe, nice of you to join us," Singh bit out in frustration as he was bombarded with workers and officers alike. Joe strode over to the man with a goal.   
"What the hell happened?" Singh bit out once Joe settle beside him, his eyes on the still burning building. Fire trucks were working on putting out the fires and groups were standing by to search the wreckage.   
"Sir, Barry is in there, his phone must be broken, but he sent an emergency text before the place," Joe cut himself off, forcing himself to keep calm and not run toward the burning hot wreckage to try and dig his son out himself.   
"Sir, the likelihood of survivors is dismal," an officer told him, walking over with a group of rescue workers. Singh gave him a look of pity.   
"Barry is alive, I know it," Joe assured them, hiding his fear behind a certainty he hoped sounded genuine.   
"David," Joe pleaded, hoping the man would understand. Singh sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand. His suit was ruined, soot and dust covering a good portion of the man's jacket. Joe understood just how tired Singh looked, he felt just as worn thin.   
"We'll be doing everything we can to get Barry out, even I know how hard it is to kill the kid, god knows I've tried," Singh smirked, an expression that let Joe relax marginally.   
"I know some people who might be able to help," Joe told his captain, hoping that Caitlin and Cisco would be able to help them out. Captain Singh nodded once and went back to ordering the crews around, trying to find the best way to speed up the process. Joe quickly made a call to star labs.   
Singh had a soft spot for the kid, most of the department did, he was like this awkward puppy that did everything he could to make the detective's job easier. He hoped that the kid would be alright when they found him. 

 

~~~$~~~

Ryan Becker smirked as he made his way toward the captain. He assured the man that the rescue crew was ready to go in. He was sure that the kid, Barry, was dead. He made sure to put the bomb near the boy's office and rigged it to go off while he was still inside. 

He was able to hit two birds with one stone so to speak, the evidence and Allen with one bomb. 

They won't figure out it was him, he made sure that he made an appearance at the fundraiser when the bomb went off, and there was no way to tell how long the timer for the bomb was. 

He wasn't going to go to prison, he couldn't, there were too many men that he had put behind bars himself. But the evidence was overwhelmingly against him, it would also put quite a few of his 'colleagues' in danger of being revealed to the captain. 

The only way to get rid of the evidence was burning it, and killing Allen. The boy was the only one working on the case, their resources spread thin since the metas showed up. 

He almost felt bad, stifling a chuckle at the demise of Detective West's adoptive son, but only just, he knew the man could get through this without the boy. 

"I'm sure Allen will be fine, he is your son after all," Becker assured him, hiding the pleased smug he really wanted to wear. It wouldn't do to bring attention to himself at a time like this. 

"Do either of you need something, water, coffee?" Becker asked as politely as he could, looking for any reason to make sure he stayed until the boy's body was found. It wouldn't do him any good if the boy survived. 

"I'm fine, you should be getting some rest, we'll need men well rested to help solve this bombing," Singh assured him, nodding to the row of cars that held Becker's vehicle. 

"With all due respect sir, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, not knowing that someone destroyed the station. I'd like to stay here, help out where I can," Becker told him, forcing a concerned look onto his face. He could tell that he was fooling the two, because both have him slight sympathetic looks.   
Singh nodded and turned back to the wreckage. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder for a second before smiling and nodding his approval. 

Becker turned and smirked to himself as he made his way to the rescue crew, he had some contingency plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know if this was worth it :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with the third chapter!! Thank you sooooo much for kudos and comments!! They really make me smile all day long!! Hope you like this chapter too!! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len had to let go of Barry as he heard a gut wrenching scream from the boy. He gently laid him down on the ground and saw Barry was sweating badly and chest heaved with short breaths. He had his hand curled into fists and eyes were tightly closed. Len placed a hand on his shoulder "Scarlet? What's wrong?"

"My....my side Len. It feels..like on fire" Barry rasped out in pain voice

Len moved and grunted in pain as his own arm was hurting like hell. He slowly moved to Barry's right side to check what the boy was pointing at. His eyes widened with fear "Oh my God! Barry don't move"

Barry saw the fear in Len's eyes and his heart started beating widly "What is it? Len...what is it?"

"There is a thin pole impaled to your side"

Barry stared at him for a long minute. Len said a pole. A pole. A damn pole was inside his body. A pole. A....pole

Now when he was enlighten about the damn pole, Barry felt sharp burn on his side. Any single move was sending waves of pain through his body. He thought it was better when he didn't knew about it.

"Barry! Hey..it's okay. It doesn't look that bad" Len tried to sound normal for sake of the trembling boy but inside he was freaking out. He could see a small pool of blood where Barry laid

"Len there is a... pole in me! Please...get it out" Barry pleaded with tear stung eyes "We have to get...out of here..no..get it out" he then started coughing

Len saw Barry was panicking. He took his fisted hand in his and placed his other hand on Barry's chest rubbing it in circles "Scarlet calm down. Stop panicking...you are only making it worse...it's going to be alright. I will get us out of here okay. Calm down"

Barry quieted down for few seconds and then spoke again "There is a pole in me"

Len nearly rolled his eyes "I think it's pretty clear by now" he said to lighten the mood and was successful when he got a cute glare from the boy "Just pull it out"

"No Barry.The pole is driven straight to your side and landed on the ground. It's end is burried in the ground. There is hardly any space to pull from your side. I cannot remove it with my hands. What if I make it worse"

"But.."

Len cut him off "Joe was on the call during the explosion. I am sure he must be trying to get us out of here. We should wait here and try not to be a hero"

Another cute glare

Len smiled at him. He knew he shouldn't be smiling when he had a major problem on hand. Barry was hurt. He had no powers and he wasn't healing. Len was worried for him. He feared for his life. His side wasn't bleeding bad but it didn't ease his tension. He removed his jacket and pressed on Barry's side. Len's heart broke when he heard Barry moan in pain. He mentally prayed that help would arrive soon

Len cursed when he felt another jolt of pain through his arm. It was still dripping blood. His head swam, bile rose threatening to his throat but he choked it down. He needed to be strong for Barry.

Barry saw Len let out an angry growl. He was hurt as well. The younger boy feared that he will loose too much blood. No matter what Len said, it was still his fault they ended up in this situation "Len..there's a hankerchief in my pocket. Could you..get it"

Len nodded and pulled out the hankerchief. Barry removed the one that was placed on his head ignoring older man's protest. He tied the cloth together with a knot. His side was throbbing and he bit hard on his lip. Barry was panting when he finished this simple act "Come here Len"

Len moved closer and Barry tied the hankerchief around his bleeding arm tightly. When the boy was satisfied he had stopped the bleeding to minimum his hands plopped down to his sides.

"Scarlet.."

Barry stretched his shaky hand and Len immediately wrapped his fingers on them "I am not..the only one important. I need you..safe"

Len stared at the boy, his eyes filled with love. He always took care of others. Nobody ever bothered to ask him if he wanted anything. Barry showed he deserved to be loved and taken care of. Tears threaten to flow but he wiped it with his sleeve "Hang on Barry. Everything is going to be fine. We both will be safe soon" he looked at mountain of bricks. He did see a small hole with a tiny ray of moonlight passing through it but it was too high to reach. Even if he could reach it Len didn't think he would be able to push the huge rocks with his injured arm. He sighed and wondered what was going on outside.

OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT 

David Singh was getting impatient. The workers had arrived an hour ago but it seemed to take forever to get through the debris. Suddenly a thought came across his mind. Where was the flash? Why hasn't he shown up yet? Usually he arrives first on a crime scene. Then where the hell is he when he was needed the most.

David walked towards the media people who were hovering over the place since the explosion. He had an idea how to call flash for help. He pointed to one of the reporter "I want you to air live on your channel that flash is needed immediately at the CCPD station.Tell him one of our colleague is trapped inside the building and his assistance would be highly appreciated. Got it?"

The reporter nodded and got back to his crew. They started announcing in almost every channel for flash to come to their aid.

It had been three hours since the explosion. Joe saw with hopeful eyes as the construction workers were trying to break through the crumbled mess. He did hear Singh asking media to call flash for help. He laughed at the irony. How can flash come here when he was the one who needed to be saved. Joe called Cisco and Caitlin thinking if Barry needed any medical attention then they would be best option. They came within fifteen minutes. 

Cisco and Caitlin walked with worried face towards Joe "Any news?"

Joe shook his head "They are still trying" 

Cisco wispered to Joe "Why hasn't he flashed himself out?"

"I have no idea Cisco. I just want my son alive" said Joe in heavy voice

"Don't worry Joe. It's Barry we are talking about. If anyone knows how to survive then it's Barry. He will make it out of safe" Caitlin assured Joe

Ryan was keeping an close eye on the situation from a distance. He knew it wasn't over until he saw Barry's dead body. He was satisfied that atleast the evidence against them was destroyed. He heard Captain asking for flash's help through media. He grinned thinking flash won't be able to do anything. Ryan had bought a special designed bomb from non other than General Eiling. He knew General was capable of building devices to capture meta humans. He did pay a high amount of money for this special meta power blocker bomb.

Ryan Becker was not only worriedly about himself. He wasn't the only one culprit in the precinct. There were few officers and high post detectives who helped him. If he was caught then a huge scandal would be exposed. He coudn't let that happen. So tonight he planned to blow up the station and destroy any evidence against them and if the flash arrives he won't be able to help because of power blocker residue in the bomb. He quickly strapped the bomb in the investigation room which was near the kid's lab. He knew Allen was working on the samples that could prove him guilty. He set the bomb on timer so as soon as he was out of the building, it would explode and hit its target. When the Captain investigates on who exploded the station, they could easily say it was an terrorist attack. Everything was perfectly planned

A senior officer came running towards the Captain who was standing next to flash team "Sir! We have been able to dig a small hole through the debris but it's too deep and dark down there to see anything. Officer Donald is suggesting that we could get an electronic device down there. This device has a light camera and a microphone attached to it" 

Joe sighed in relief. There was some progress with the rescue. Singh raised his voice "What are you waiting for. Get the device down there"

"Sir we don't have a technician to access it from above" 

Joe looked at Cisco "Cisco"

"I am on it! I will arrange the computers and join the link to the device. We will be able to see what's going on down there" Cisco rushed with the officer explaining what other things he will be needing 

Half hour later Cisco was ready with his computers "Joe! You can send the device. I am ready" 

Joe nodded signalling Officer Donald and saw how the device was slowly being lowered with the help of a rope inside the debris. He and others saw on the small screen what the camera attached to the device could see. The device looked like a little airplane as it travelled down slowly. All were eagerly waiting for any signs that showed Barry was still alive. 

"Come on son. Give me one indication...just one" Joe pleaded infront of the screen. 

"Wait! I heard some movement to the right" Cisco yelled at the officer holding the device. Captain Singh ordered to move the direction of the device to the right

They waited, they waited and they waited. They were watching what looked like a dark tunnel that was filled with dust and slabs of metal and concrete.

"THERE! I SEE HIM! I SEE BARRY" shouted Joe at the screen. His hand went to touch the screen and eyes watered in happiness. He saw his son was sprawled on the ground unmoving. His heart began pounding in his chest "Is he alive?"

Caitlin answered his question while she had her eyes locked at the screen "I see his chest rise and fall. He's alive" 

Everybody yelled with excitement and gave each other hugs. Their friend was alive. 

Ryan gritted his teeth. He coudn't believe the boy survived the explosion. Now he had to make a new plan and make sure he never makes out alive from the building

Singh's eyes fell on the screen again. He frowned. His CSI didn't look alone. Someone was there with him "Joe there's someone with Allen"

All eyes were on the screen again. Joe saw another person came into view of the camera. He was leaning towards Barry and saying something "Who is he?"

"I thought you said Allen was alone at the station" Singh said confused

Caitlin's eyes went wide. She recognised this man. She coudn't forget him. He was the one who haunted her in her nightmares for months. He was her kidnapper. That cold blooded man. She pursed her lips in anger

"He is Captain Cold! Leonard Snart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know how I did!! Thank you for reading :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I am so so so sooooo glad to see your positive response. Thanks a ton for lovely kudos and comments!! Please be free to point out any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Realization hit them all like tons of bricks. They coudn't believe what they were seeing. Leonard Snart..The Leonard Snart...Captain Cold sat right beside Barry and they could faintly see them talking. All spoke at once

"What the hell is he doing down there?"

"Oh my God it's the Captain Cold! I remember how he threatened to kill my brother"

"Did he plant the bomb?"

"Why does he want to kill Barry?

What is he saying to him?"

"Maybe he came to finish what he started"

"Somebody get my son out of there!"

"ENOUGH!" Singh shouted at them. There was a pin drop silence for few seconds until Joe spoke "David.... he's a dangerous criminal and with Barry right now..we have to stop him"

Singh nodded "Mr Ramon can you turn the microphone on?" Cisco punched a button on the board "He can hear you"

Singh took a deep breath and bend down near the speaker "Leonard Snart! Get away from Barry Allen now! If you harm him you will have to face consequences"

INSIDE THE PRECINCT

Barry coudn't even feel his legs anymore. It had been more than five hours now and he was so tired. He thought he could sleep for months. Maybe he could eat something first, like dozen of pizzas or Big belly burgers. He took yet another painful breath and could still smell the odour of the bomb. Everytime he was about to drift off, a plusing pain in his side reminded him to stay awake. He looked at his boyfriend "Len..I am hungry"

Len leaned a bit more until their lips were brushing "Really Scarlet? Me too"

Barry tried to laugh but wined then groaned and then again wined because his body throbbed in an indescribable way. He tried to shift in comfortable position but he coudn't move without hurting his side "Lennn! Please...don't make me laugh"

The older man saw Barry's face crunched in pain "I am so sorry Red. I was just distracting you from the pain"

Barry nodded in understanding "I know Len..but it hurts so much". Len wanted so badly to take away his pain. He wished he could switch places with him. He never felt this helpless in his life before

They heard a rustle and then a voice roared in their ears

"Leonard Snart! Get away from Barry Allen now! If you harm him then you will have to face consequences"

Len jerked back and his eyes searched for the source of the voice. He saw a small tank like thing was hanging by a rope that came from the small hole above them.

Barry too heard the voice "Len who was that?"

"Look's like some kind of a camera" Len frowned at the threat. He looked at the hanging gadget "Who's there? We need help"

Singh cluched the speaker tightly "I am Captain David Singh speaking from the police department. We are well aware of the situation. Help will soon arrive...I know who you are...don't think of harming Allen" 

"Why would I harm Barry? Listen Captain I request you to get us out of here soon as possible...Barry needs a doctor" said Len at the camera

Joe stepped forward and yelled in the speaker "Snart! What did you do to my son? I swear if you..."

"J..Joe.." Barry tried calling his father but his sound was lost as the two men argued at each other

"I didn't do anything! If you can see a bomb has exploded in here" Len tried to justify himself

Joe spat in anger "It was you. You did this! Why are you trying to kill my son? What did he ever do to you?"

Barry tried again "Joe...stop please.."

"This is crazy!" Len glared at the small device "You can say all you want Detective West. But right now I need you to get us out of here"

Joe scoffed "You must be out of your mind if you think I will help you out"

Barry had heard enough. His father was being unreasonable. Without knowing the truth he was accusing Len. He needed to tell Joe he was wrong about his boyfriend. With the some effort he pushed himself up from the ground

It proved to be a wrong decision.

"Aaaah!" Barry yelled as he convulsed on the ground. His side started to bleed again, pain cursing through his body. Len was instantly by side. He steadied him by his shoulders "Scarlet! Why did you get up?"

"BARR!" Joe's heart leaped to his throat. Worried eyes of their friends were glued to the screen

Barry spoke with pained voice "J...Joe stop...blaming Len. It's not..his fault"

"Maybe Barry has a concussion. He's not thinking straight right now" Cisco wispered to Caitlin

Len?? What the hell? Joe thought. Since when did Leonard Snart became Len to Barry? "Son if he is threathning you in anyway..."

Barry let out a frustrating cry "For God sakes Joe.... Len is not threatening me....why would my boyfriend want to harm me....can we focus on the part that... there's a pole in me...and it fucking hurts to even speak" he finished panting and shut his eyes. Tears of pain leaked from the corner of his eyes

Len stared at Barry with a shocked expression. He just called him boyfriend infront of his family. It was the worst way to find out specially when Joe thinks he blew up his station. He wasn't worried about his reputation. He didn't care if they approved or not. Len was scared for Barry. The boy will now have to face their wrath for loving a criminal. And the funny part was that the kid wasn't even aware what he just said

They went silent again. Their mind digesting the little confession Barry just causally told them. All mouths hung open with their lips slightly apart and eyes were as wide as they would stretch. Different thoughts popped in their heads

"Wait What..Boyfriend?" - Joe

"Never knew Allen was gay" - Singh

"Concussion...Definitely concussion" - Cisco

"Did Barry say he had a pole in his body?" The doctor in Caitlin was alert now. She did hear Barry say Leonard was his boyfriend but that was not important right now. That could wait. Right now Barry was hurt. She needed to know how bad it was

Caitlin rushed to the speaker "Barry I need to know how bad are you hurt"

Len spoke on behalf of Barry "He's got a head injury but it's not bleeding now. He broke a couple of ribs and is having trouble breathing. The worst is a thin pole is impaled to his right side and it's slowly starting to bleed again. I cannot pull it out. It's end is buried to the ground" 

After hearing the list of injuries all stood stunned. Joe wanted to ask why Barry wasn't using his powers? Why hadn't he healed yet? Just when he was about to question him, he remembered Singh was standing next to them. He coudn't give away Barry was the flash so he choose to stayed quiet. He covered the speaker with his hand "How are we going to get him out of there" he turned to face his team

The atmosphere had gone even more tense. Before they just had to get Barry out but now they first have to get the pole out if him. Singh thought for sone time and then ran towards the working crew "Keep digging. I want this hole big enough for one person to enter. Hurry! There is a life at stake"

Caitlin was next to talk "Keep pressure on the wound and don't let him fall asleep. If he has too much trouble breathing then hold his head upright and loosen his collar" she turned to face Joe "Can we send a bottle of water. I want to keep him hydrated"

Joe nodded "That can be arranged"

Caitlin took a breath "Barry we are sending you water. Drink small sips okay"

"I will take care of him" said Len but the people standing outside choose to ignore him

"Barr. Be strong my boy. We will get you out of there"

"Us...get us out..of here" Barry corrected his father. Joe narrowed his brows "Yeah..we will get you both out"

"How long is it going to take? asked Len

"They are digging through the debris. It will take few hours more Barr" Joe purposely said Barry's name showing how much he didn't like talking to Len

An officer came to them and said they have to remove the device as it was interfering with their work. 

"Son we have to get the camera out. They need space to work" said Joe 

Barry nodded not having any strength to talk. Len passed the message. He didn't get any response but saw the camera was now being pulled back. After a minute a bottle of water was lowered to them. Len took the water and placed in front of Barry's mouth "Slowly"

Barry took a sip, the water soothing his dry throat. When the boy drank half of the bottle he pulled away "Your turn"

"I am fine. You need more" insisted Len

"Drink!" Barry ordered. Len drank the rest of the water without arguing and then again covered his side with the jacket. He ran a smooth hand on his face "Do you want me to hold your head so you can breathe easy?" Barry shook his head "Not now. I can manage for a while"

Len nodded "Scarlet..you do know that you just told your father friends and your boss that I am your boyfriend"

Barry didn't react for a moment as if remembering his conversation before with Joe. His eyes went wide "Oh dear God! I did say that...didn't I?"

Len laughed a little "I wish I could see their faces. You are one brave young man Barry Allen"

"They might...not want to rescue us anymore" Barry said while he covered his eyes with his hand

Len smirked at him "You mean they might not want to rescue me" 

"Len you know I won't let..that happen" Barry grimaced with pain "This is the worst day ever"

OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT

The media people hadn't moved since the explosion. They were recording and showing live coverage of the rescue mission. People of Central City were all praying for the safety of one boy who was trapped inside the building.

Singh was disappointed knowing flash was no where to be seen. He wondered where was the Central City's hero. He sighed thinking that was not important issue right now. They needed to get Allen out along with the criminal Leonard Snart. His mind still coudn't accept the fact that the kid was dating a villian. Snart surely must have manipulated the boy. Allen is mistaken if he thinks Snart is capable of loving someone.

After more than two hours, construction workers were able to move the hunks of cement and dig a passage big enough for one person to enter. Singh decided that one rescue worker will go inside with a pole cutter and free Barry. Then they would lower a small board on which the boy would be loaded and pulled up. Same procedure will be done with Snart. Caitlin had strictly told Singh not to remove the pole from Barry's side as it may damage his vital organs and he may bleed to death. She said it needed to be removed when they had all the medical supply on their hands.

"I need someone from our group to go in with the worker. Allen is in bad shape and I don't trust Snart. I want our officer to watch over Allen" said Singh to the group of officers surrounding the area "So who is ready to volunteer?"

Ryan Becker smirked and quickly came forward before any of the officers could "Sir! I am willing to volunteer! I will guard Allen's life with my own"

Singh nodded "Very well then Officer Becker. Get ready. All the best"

Ryan gave a nod and turned his back muttering to himself "I am not the one who needs best wishes. You should pray for that boy. May Allen rest in peace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!! Please leave a review :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading!! On to next chapter!! Sorry for any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Ryan Becker was desperate. He paced near the mountain of wreckage where he was alone and out of the view . He pressed his cell tightly over his ear as he was having a heated conversation with his partner-in-crime officer "No..I am sorry..one witness is still alive..he is the kid who did test on my blood samples....yes...I know the risks...why do you think I blew up the station in first place...but...but I am sure the test results are destroyed...please no...give me one chance....I will kill the kid before he has a chance to open his mouth..yes...I will be careful...yes...thank you" 

He hung up his call and wiped sweat from his forehead. His partners were very angry with him for being careless and not being able to get the work done. Ryan somehow manage to convince them that he would not let the kid leave alive out of the building. He was surprised to hear the Captain Cold's presence at the station. Ryan thought the man must have sneaked in when he was planting the bomb. Anyways he won't be a problem. He is a criminal. No one is going to believe him what he was about to do to the boy.

Ryan's plan was simple. He will take advantage of the darkness down their. Very slowly he pulled a small sharp knife from his pocket and grinned. He will have to get close to the kid and act as if he is helping him and when the right time comes, cut his already open and bleeding side. It shouldn't take much time to bleed to his death. He only had to make sure he will slice deep enough. The boy was already in pain, even if he did cry out no one would think anything of it. More than likely they would think he died because of blood loss. Now he just had to think how will he get down to the kid

Ryan heard his boss's voice few feet away "I need someone from our group to go in with the worker. Allen is in bad shape and I don't trust Snart. I need our officer to watch over Allen. So who's ready to volunteer?"

Grasping the opportunity Ryan quickly came forward before anyone could "Sir! I am willing to volunteer. I will guard Allen's life with my own"

Singh nodded "Very well then officer Becker. Get ready. All the best"

Joe and team flash watched anxiously as the two men were getting ready to bring Barry back to them. The worker was an well experienced man around forties named Kellar. He pocketed a pole cutter and wore his helmet that held a light while Ryan pulled his coat off so he could easily climb his way down. His hand went to his pocket to make sure he had the knife. 

Kellar was first to go. He was slowly lowered with the help of a rope through the dark hole full of huge rocks and cement slabs. Next was Ryan's turn. As he was being lowered a thought came across his mind "What if the kid already knows I am behind the scandal? But it's dark in here maybe the boy won't be able to see my face. No! I can't take that risk". He paused for a moment and then very smartly took the dirt and dust around him with his one hand and smudged it on his face. He rubbed it thoroughly so that Barry wouldn't be able to make recognize him. His foot now touched the ground where Barry lay.

Kellar approached the two survivors of the explosion "I am Kellar. I believe we have a pole to cut" he then explained to Len how he was suppose to cut pole leaving four inches out and then they will be loaded up where the pole inside Barry will be taken out in an surgery. 

Len heard patiently what needed to be done. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was their last option and hope to get them out of the destroyed station. He saw the other guy walk towards them but his eyes were specifically on Barry. He didn't like the way he was eyeing his Scarlet 

"Let's get to work. Ah..you...start cutting the pole" said Ryan and purposely stood behind Barry's head where he could hide his face from the kid as much as possible. He breathed in relief when he saw the boy had his eyes closed

Len wondered why the man didn't introduce himself. He got distracted by a moan from below. Barry's eyes were closed as he clutched at his shirt tightly "Len.."

""Sshh..it's going to be alright Scarlet. You will soon be free" he looked at Kellar "I need a minute to calm him down. He needs to know what is going to happen". Kellar nodded in understanding

"Barry help has come. They are going to cut the pole. Just look at me all the time okay..don't leave your eyes off me" Len talked softly to the boy. He didn't tell him that pole will not be pulled out from his side yet because he knew Barry would freak out. He cupped his face "I am right here. Squeeze my hand all you want. Don't let go and don't look anywhere else"

Barry gulped a breath. He wasn't ready. He didn't think he will ever be ready to do this. But the boy also knew it was his only way to get out of here "I am ready"

Ryan's hand went to his pocket again. His fingers twitched. He so baldly wanted to drive his knife into the boy. One chance...that's all I need. He pulled the small knife out and held it between his fingers

After Len gave a green signal to Kellar, the man positioned himself beside Barry, the light on the helmet fell on the pole "I need to you to hold him down. This is going to hurt" he said to the standing officer

Ryan nodded as he came forward and held Barry by his shoulders, knife kept hidden in his palm. Len's one hand was grasped tightly between Barry's two hands so he placed his other hand on the kid's thigh to stop him from moving. A shooting pain ripped through his arm and he bit hard on his inner cheeks tasting blood in his mouth. Giving another sign to the worker they tighthened their hold on the boy.

The cutter was placed on the pole. Even this slightest movement was shooting pain through Barry's body. His eyes found Len's worried ones "Do it!"

Kellar pinched the tool shut, Barry yelled and threw his head back in agony, his back arching and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to get away from the seizing hands on him but Len and Ryan held him even more tightly

"It's okay...you are okay...you are doing great Scarlet. Hang on kid" Len kept repeating these words until Barry calmed down a bit

"I need one more try. The cut is only half way through" said Kellar apologetically

"No! No more....please...I can't take it anymore" said Barry who felt like he was stuck in world of pain with the door locked in heavy chains.

"Barry you are almost free. Just few seconds more. Look at me okay" Len coaxed him in gentle voice. Ryan almost felt sorry for the boy but he steeled himself. He had to kill him. He coudn't go soft now.

Barry shook his head as tears rolled down on his dust covered cheeks "I am sorry Len...I can't do this...hurts so much" it was getting difficult to breathe as the seconds went by

"Only one more time..then It's over"

Barry stubbornly shook his head again

Len raised his voice "You listen to me Barry Allen! You will not give up! The boy I know...the one I fell in love with is more stronger than this. So be brave and stop whining" 

Barry gave him best glare "Easy...for you to say" 

"Do it for me Scarlet" 

The last line seem to do the work. Barry gazed into Len's eyes and gave a small nod. He readied himself for the upcoming pain.

Ryan thought this was his chance. Snart and Kellar were solely focused on Barry and the pole. He had to do it now. Being extra careful he slowly moved his knife behind Barry's back. The kid was in too much pain to notice.

Kellar again held the cutter between the pole and squeezed it shut. Another agonizing scream tore from Barry's mouth and he nearly passed out from the pain. The pole was cut. Kellar moved back to give the boy some space leaving them in darkness. As soon as Barry was free he sprinted upwards but Ryan still held him close giving him a clear shot at his back. Just when he was about to drive the knife into the boy's back, a hand caught his arm

"What the hell are you doing?" Len said in his cold voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This chapter is looong!! I tried keeping balance in writing the scenes outside and inside the precinct. Hope you don't get confused. Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe was getting impatient. It was decided that when they freed Barry, Ryan will give a pull at the rope as a signal to lower the board with the straps. It had been more than fifteen minutes and yet no signal was received. Joe placed his hand on his forehead "I can't wait anymore. What's going on down there?"

Singh agreed with Joe "I think we should lower the camera again. We need to see what's taking them so long". He ordered his men to lower the device again. Singh, Joe and the team flash were again on the computer screen. When the device was being lowered it accidentally got hit to one of the cement slab and a loud screeching sound echoed in the computers.

Singh glared at the officer who was holding the device "Be careful" he yelled at him

Cisco punched some buttons to clear screeching sound "We have a problem"

"What happened" asked Joe

"Speakers are not working from here...but I think we can still hear them" Cisco tried again adjusting some wires and kept punching buttons

Joe looked at the screen and sighed "Atleast the camera is still working"

The distraught group were now able to see how Kellar was getting ready to cut the pole and Barry was being held down by Len and Ryan. After few seconds they heard their friend yell and how Barry's mouth hung open with tears flowing freely from his eyes. Joe shut his own eyes unable to see his son in pain. Cisco ran a hand on his hair while Caitlin eyes became wet. Singh too flinched at the screen. He felt sorry for the kid. Atleast it was over now.

The next image on the screen shook the ground beneath them. They were just celebrating the fact that Barry was finally free when Ryan's hand showed that he had a small knife with him and was about to stab Barry. Joe was first to react "What the hell?!? What is Becker doing?"

Singh stood baffled. What was Becker doing with a knife? From the looks of it he was going to stab the kid with it. But why?? He was suppose to protect the boy from Len but now he was the one who was trying to harm Allen "Officer Becker! Stop! What are you doing?"

Cisco chewed his bottom lip in anger "He can't hear you! Oh my God...he's going to kill him"

"Barry.." Caitlin spoke softly afraid it might be last time she will see her friend alive

Joe world was about to shatter. He was going to lose his son. But suddenly he saw Len caught hold of Ryan's hand effectively stopping him from stabbing his son.

The moment Ryan stepped in Len was suspicious. Something was odd about this man. Something was wrong. Firstly he didnt introduce himself. Secondly he was eyeing Barry with full hatered in his eyes and Thirdly how come the man's face was covered in dirt when he just got down a minute back. His sixth sense was giving a huge warning sign. Something was definitely wrong.

Len didnt like when kellar asked the man to hold Barry down but he had no other option but to comply. Though he had his focus on the kid, Len kept an close eye on the man and his movements. When the pole was finally removed Kellar moved away leaving them in darkness. He wanted to hold Barry all to himself but felt as if the man was literally pulling the boy to his side. Even though it was dark Len's sharp and active eyes were on full alert. The next instant he saw the man pull back his left hand and Len eyes widened. The man was holding a small knife. Before he could question him the knife was bought down on Barry's back. Fearing for his Scarlet's life Len instantly caught hold of the man's arm

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ryan gritted his teeth. His eyes saw red and held only one motive...kill the boy. Nothing was going to stop him "Get out of my way" He wrenched his arm away from Len and pushed him with both hands which made Len fall back on ground. Len lost the grip he had on Barry. The boy hunched forward with a groan escaping his lips and was about to land face first when Ryan hooked an arm around his chest and pulled closer to his body. He placed the knife on Barry's throat. 

Kellar saw the sudden twist of event in this rescue mission. He was shocked to see how a cop was trying to kill the boy who he was send to protect. He tried to jump on Ryan but the officer saw him coming and kicked him swiftly on his stomach. Kellar landed hard on the floor, helmet flew from his head and got hit on a huge rock . He lost conscious.

"Step back Snart! I will finish what I came for! You can't stop me" Ryan snarled at Len. "He will di.." Before he could finish his sentence Len dug his fingers on the ground and fisted his hand full of tiny stones and mud. He threw it on Ryan's face blinding the guy. Len quickly came forward and pulled Barry from his grasp. He then gave a punch to his face and Ryan fell on his back.

Barry was trembling with fear in Len's arms, pain temporary forgotten. One second he was grateful that finally he was free and next thing he knew there was a knife to his throat. The boy hid his face in Len's broad chest feeling safe again. Len tightened his hold, shielding the kid with his body as much as possible. He was still confused who was this man and why did he want to kill Barry. The kid was slipping in his hold. Len's own arm started to bleed again. He slowly lowered them on the ground.

Ryan got up with the knife still in his hand and glared at the pair with his merciless eyes "How did you know?" he wiped the blood from his mouth and cheeks with his sleeve and then which removed the dust and Barry immediately knew who he was

Len smirked "Takes one to know one. You didn't think I would recognise a criminal when I saw one?" 

"Ryan.. Becker? Is that you?" Barry said shocked as he looked at the man

Len eyes flickered where the camera was hanging behind Ryan's back. Seems like the man didn't know the camera was lowered again otherwise he wouldn't attempt to kill Barry. Someone up there should be watching the whole thing. He needed to stall Ryan before help came "Why do you want to kill Barry?"

"He is the ...one Len. Samples...it's him" Barry wrapped his arm around his throbbing side. He took a shuddering breath "You killed..Jacob...you"

"YES!! I KILLED JACOB!!" Ryan roared making Barry flinch in Len's arms 

Joe and others stared in horror as Len fought with Ryan. They kept shouting at the speaker hoping that their voice would reach down but their efforts were in vain "I am going in. I have to stop Becker"

Singh caught Joe's arm "No Joe! You are in no good state of mind to get down there. I am sending someone else"

"But.." 

Singh raised his voice "It's an order Joe. Stay here! I will be back in a moment" he ran towards the hole and called another officer "I need you to go in there and stop Ryan. He is trying to kill Allen. Do whatever it takes but I want him arrested"

The officer was being lowered slowly when he stepped on the wrong side of the brick making the hole rattle which bought down a slab right into his path blocking his way down. It wasn't a huge slab but it made difficult for one person to enter. The officer cursed and had to climb back up.

Singh was furious. Time was running out of his hands. And now they were facing new problem. The path to Barry was blocked. He yelled at the workers to cut the damn slab soon as possible.

Cisco ran to his Singh "Joe asked me to call you immediately. It's about Becker"

"Keep working fast! Let me know when it's done". The officers nodded in response. Singh ran back with Cisco to the computer screen

"I am recording everything" said Caitlin

Singh looked at the screen "What's going on?" Joe hushed him "You have to hear this"

"YES!! I KILLED JACOB!!" Ryan roared making Barry flinch in Len's arms. He continued ranting without knowing that he is being recorded "I killed him because he came to know about me just like you did Allen! It was my bad luck that when he died his nails scratched on my arm and you got my blood samples on his skin" 

Barry eyes were dropping as he heard Ryan confessing. His body felt drained. He was finding very hard to stay awake. He coughed sending the pain in his side to a new level "You...will not get...away with this"

Ryan took a step towards them "Hah! I already destroyed the proof that you had in lab. You see this?" he laughed and pointed towards the debris "I did this! I blew up this station. Only for you my boy...only for you"

Joe and Singh stood speechless knowing Ryan blew up their station "That man is insane" said Joe and saw Singh running back to the workers. He followed him and his heart sank hearing the hole was blocked again.

"And now...you will die kid" Ryan took another step towards them

Len pursed his lips "I don't think so" 

"You don't come in between Snart! I have no grudges against you! Let me kill the boy" Ryan pointed his knife at the boy

"And then what? Don't you think they will figure out you are behind this. In case you forgot there are two witnesses against you...the worker over there and myself" Len argued and thought why wasn't anyone coming

Outside the workers bought more sharper tools to break down the slab. They did manage to break half of it. Singh was hovering where they were again cutting the slab that was stuck "Hurry up! What is taking you people so long"

"We are almost done sir. Just two more minutes" said one of the worker

Ryan laughed again "They are never going to believe a criminal! It will be my word against yours. I can say...let me think...maybe it was you who killed Allen. And the worker...well he has concussion and no one believes a concussed person" he laughed some more

"You...are sick" Barry glared at him with blurry eyes. Ryan tightened his hold on the knife "Get ready to die kid"

"STOP!" Len raised his voice "You see there is a little flaw in your plan...you messed with the wrong guy. I love Barry and you must be daydreaming if you think I will let you touch even a single hair on his body"

Ryan clenched his fist "Then you die too Snart! There is no way today Allen is leaving this place alive"

"Bring it on" declared Len. He slowly pushed Barry away from him but the boy caught hold of his shirt "Len...no.."

Len kissed his forehead "Don't worry about me. I will be fine" he got up leaving the kid writhing on the ground. Barry's hand hugged himself and his fingers brushed over the remaining part of the tool. What the hell? He gulped down the bile in his throat. He tried to focus only on one person...Len. 

"Sir! We got the slab out of the way. You can go in now!"

Singh nodded taking a relief breath "Go! Go! Go...get down there before it's too late"

Len stood with his fist in air taking his position while Ryan circled the knife few times at Len. They stood staring each other never blinking at once

"Back down now Snart. You still have chance...why do you want to die so soon?" 

Len took a step forward "Because he is worth it"

Barry felt Len's words like warm ocean wave, washing away his pain and giving him strength to hold on...hold on for him. Hold on for the life they wanted to spend together. He was so lucky to have him in life.

Without warning Ryan lashed out at Len and aimed at his heart with his knife. The knife swished in the air vertically barely missing it's target. Len moved out of the line just in nick of time. Ryan tried again

SWISSH

A narrow miss avoided by Len by a nimble leap to his side. Ryan then gave a leg kick to Len's knee making him fall on the ground. Len too caught his legs with both hands pulled with full force. Ryan landed on the ground , momentarily dazed by the impact.

Barry's eyes fell on the camera. Joe must be watching "HELP!....JOE HELP US...HELP"! he pleaded looking at the camera

Joe helplessly stared at the screen, silent tears rolled down his eyes. His son begged him for help and all he could do is wait for the damn hole to reopen. 

Ryan was first to get up as Len was weak from the ordeal. He was exhausted and felt dizzy from the loss of blood. Ryan jumped on the man with his knife and bought it close to his throat but Len blocked it with his arm. The distance between the knife and throat was getting close. 

Barry saw the scene unfold in front of him. Ryan was having upper hand on Len. He coudn't let Ryan hurt his love. He had to do something...anything. 

Barry didn't know what gave him strength. He pushed himself up from the ground ignoring the excruciating pain blasted through his side. His breath hitched and he staggered towards the fighting duo. When he somehow managed to reach without his legs giving out, Barry pulled Ryan's shirt with his blood stained hands and pushed him off Len. He then fell on his side with a thud and went limp.

"BARRY!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffy!! I think this might be last cliffy I write for this fic!! Please review and let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so so so so so much for reading and leaving fabulous comments!! You guys are simply the best!! Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"BARRY!"

Barry's name echoed in two places at the same time.

Joe Cisco and Caitlin called out for Barry as they witnessed him dropping to the ground out cold. Joe was lost for words. He cried falling on his knees "Noooo! Barr!"

Cisco and Caitlin were in shock. They knew Barry had put in last thread of his strength in saving Len. He coudn't survive now. They could see the big pool of blood forming where Barry lay motionless. There was no sign telling them he was breathing.They were too late.

INSIDE THE PRECINCT

"BARRY!"

Len coudn't breathe. He saw the kid fall with his eyes closed after saving his life, blood flowing shamelessly from his side. His heart clenched painfully thinking worse had happened. He couldn't see Barry breathe. His Barry....His Scarlet...His love was..dead...

Len's face grew stormy, anger coloured his features. His veins were ready to pump out from his skin. He glared at Ryan with his revengeful eyes and jumped on the man who was trying to find his knife that had slipped out of his hand when Barry pushed him. Len took no mercy and drove punch after punch on the man who took Barry away from him. 

Ryan was bloodied mess. His face was ruined and probably had a broken nose after taking blows from Len. He felt his world getting darker as he fought to stay conscious. Suddenly the punches were stopped and he coughed up blood. 

Len was determined to kill the man who hurt Barry. Because of this man he lost his love. He kept punching until two hands stopped him and dragged him away from Ryan "Let me go! I will kill him"

The officer who was send to arrest Ryan had reached to them. He quickly pulled Len off Ryan "Stop! It's over" 

Ryan panted heavily "Thank God you came. He was going to kill me. Arrest him...he killed Allen"

Len gritted his teeth and tired to break off the hold on him "LIAR!"

The officer scoffed at Ryan "Excuse me Sir...but he did not kill Allen" he let go of Len who fell on his knees, walked towards the culprit and started placing hancuffs on him "You are under arrest"

Ryan squirmed to get free "What? What are you doing? He is the criminal. He did all this. I am your colleague remember? This is a huge misunderstanding"

Officer spoke again "Don't fret it Ryan! Singh has a video proof in which you confessed your crimes...let's say not five minutes ago. You are finished. Look!"

Ryan was shocked to see how the camera was hanging proudly as if mocking him that he was finally busted. It was all over now. His head hung low in shame and walked away with the officer muttering a soft apology to Len. He was being pulled back up.

Len crawled where Barry lay. He was scared of touching him. He was scared if he touched him it would confirm him that Scarlet was no longer with him. Tears fell from his eyes on Barry's face. He sobbed and took the kid in his arms "Barry...I am sorry"

When the officer came back, he didn't have a heart to separate them. He felt sorry that their department had lost a talented CSI. Kellar had regained conscious. He was next to go. Now they were alone with Len holding Barry firmly to his side. A huge gasp broke the older man from his grieving

Barry was alive.

Len loosened his hold to allow the boy to breathe easily. Barry coughed violently his eyes going wide "Len..Len"

Len laughed as new bout of tears appeared in his eyes. Barry was alive. He gently took hold of Barry's wrists "Scarlet I am right here"

"Len..

"You are alive" 

"I think..so" Barry was shaking "Are you alright.... where is Ryan?"

Len hushed him "Sshh don't talk. Save your strength. It's all been taken care of. You just concentrate on breathing" he rubbed his back

Barry fell into the older man's embrace. Eyes drooping close. For the first time in ten hours Barry felt relaxed. The pain was still there but Len's soothing voice felt so good.

The officer came with a board and was shocked to see Barry alive. He quickly got ready to get them out. Their wait was finally over.

OUTSIDE THE PRECINCT

Cisco was first to notice. He literally pushed Caitlin aside and stared at the screen to confirm what he was seeing "HE LIVES!!" he started clapping 

Joe looked up from the ground. He cleared his tear stung eyes. Cisco was right. Barry was alive and breathing. He saw his son talk with Len. 

Singh came towards them "We are bringing Allen up. Miss Snow you are his doctor. I need your presence when he comes out"

The group ran where Barry was being loaded up. They waited with anxious eyes as minutes passed by. 

INSIDE THE PRECINCT

Barry was securely strapped to the board. He was in and out of consciousness. Len held his hand "You are safe okay. Go! I will meet you up" he kissed his knuckles and let go of his hand.

Barry didn't say a word. He was too out of it. He knew only one thing...hold on to Len. When Len removed his hand Barry caught the hem of his shirt "Nnnggh.."

Len again kissed his hands "I am right beside you Scarlet. You want this pain to get over right...then let go"

Barry slowly left his shirt and they started pulling the board up. Every now and then the boy kept moaning in pain. 

Finally Barry was bought in the daylight. It was now early in the morning. The cool breeze instantly soothing his skin and the boy gulped a huge breath of fresh air. His vision was still filled with his tears. He lifted his hand to clear them when a broad palm ran softly over his eyes. Barry knew who the hand belonged to. It was his father "Hey Barr! Hang on son...it's going to be alright"

Joe was stunned to see the state Barry was in. He was covered with dirt. His clothes torned at many places. Bruises could be visibly seen. The worst was his side which still had the pole in it. He covered his mouth thinking the pain his son was going through.

Caitlin immediately checked his bleeding side "I need to put pressure on the wound. We need to get back to Star Labs Now!"

Singh frowned "Labs? Why Star labs? We should take Allen to a hospital" 

Joe answered his question "Singh...after the lightning struck Barry, Miss Snow is being taking care of Barry's health. She knows better than any other doctor would. I trust her"

Singh nodded still confused. He didn't argue more. Joe will do what was best for his son.

"L..Len?" Barry caught Caitlin's hand. She gave him a small smile and turned to see Len was successfully pulled back up "He is out Barry. We have to move"

When Len was removed from the board, the first thing he did was run to Barry. He stubbornly sat beside the boy in the van giving cold glare to anyone who would say otherwise. No one said a word. They were rushed to Star labs.

"SLOWLY....DON'T MOVE HIM TOO MUCH" Caitlin yelled at Cisco and Joe who were placing the boy down on the bed. Barry was still in semi conscious state. He vaguely saw Caitlin hook him up an IV and Cisco pressing on to his side "Hang on buddy...hang on"

Now that Barry was out of the building his healing powers started to do it's work and that's what worried Caitlin. She could see his skin was slowly healing. She had to get out the remaining pole before his side would heal with the thing inside him. She ran and bought tweezers and her other necessary tools "Joe I need you to take Cisco's place. Cisco...bring me towels gauzes and the extra blood we keep for Barry" she ordered raising her voice. Cisco ran to collect the items

Len swayed a bit as he walked towards the working crew "How can I help"

Caitlin stopped for a second staring at her kidnapper. She knew now was not the time to think about grudges "Are you sure? I mean...you don't look good yourself. Maybe you should lie down...I will come to you as soon as I am done with Barry"

Len shook his head "I am fine. Tell me what to do?"

Caitlin nodded "Talk to him...keep him distracted while I get the pole out. I can't give him anything for the pain. His metabolism will burn right through it"

Len had a quick eye contact with Joe and took two steps towards the bed. Joe allowed him to be near his son because he still didn't know how to react to their relationship

They again had to held Barry down for Caitlin to remove the remaining pole from his side. The med bay echoed with Barry's screams and yells begging them to stop. Len and others tried to calm him down but the pain Barry was experiencing was ten times worse what he had gone through in the station. After agonizing twenty minutes Caitlin managed to get the offending object out from her friend. Finally Barry fell unconsious. Caitlin was exhausted as she fixed new IV's and blood into Barry's pale body. 

Next was Len's turn. Caitlin stiched his arm and hooked up an IV. She asked him to rest and get some sleep as Barry would not be able to wake up anytime soon. Len insisted that his bed should be in same room as Barry's. They coudn't say no and he slept on the bed right next to Barry. His eyes immediately fell shut as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhaustion taking over his body, though he would never know Caitlin did add high dose of painkillers in his injection. The doctor knew Len needed to rest.

AFTER SIXTEEN HOURS

Barry slowly opened his eyes and blinked. His world swam in front of his eyes. He felt dizzy even when he lay on the bed. Where was he? What happened? Why was it hurting to move? His hand went to touch his side but was caught by a strong hand "It's alright Scarlet.... Sleep..get some more rest" Len's calming voice pulled the boy back to darkness. 

ANOTHER THREE HOURS LATER

This time when Barry opened his eyes he was feeling much better. He was in less pain and could feel his energy and powers running through his body. His eyes scanned the room searching for Len. He felt his presence before and was not disappointed when he saw the older man sat right next to him. Barry smiled and saw Len's arm was covered in bandage and he wore a sling to support his arm. He looked better "Hey!"

"Hey to you Scarlet. How are you feeling" Len asked while running his fingers through Barry's hair

"Hmmm...so good. But I am hungry...like reaaally hungry" said Barry

Len smirked "Of course. You and your never ending appetite. Maybe I should increase my heist so I can feed you when..." Len laughed when he saw the younger boy pouting

Joe coughed as he entered the medbay "Good to see you awake son. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Barry shook his head "I am fine Joe"

There was a awkward silence for few minutes. Neither of them saying a word or maybe thinking how to start a conversation. Len spoke breaking the silence "I think I should leave"

"But.." Barry stretched his hand to stop him

Len smiled at him "I will be back later. Don't forget to eat something". He walked towards the main door when he was stopped by Cisco and Caitlin

"You are not going anywhere before we talk Leonard Snart" said Cisco and crossed his arms

"Oh No!" Barry wispered to himself

This was going to be one hell of a "TALK"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Chapter was ready so thought why not post it!! Sorry for mistakes and thank youuuuuuuuuuu so much for reading!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len frowned when he heard Cisco say he wanted to talk. He knew it was connected to his and Barry's relationship but right now he just wanted to go home "Can't this wait. I have plans"

Barry's eyes widened "Len! Are you planning a heist? No...don't...you are still injured..I mean not that I want you to rob something or someone...you can do it later...no...I mean to say" the boy ranted clearly showing how nervous he was

Len smirked "I am not planning anything Red...not yet anyway" Barry relaxed as he plopped back to his bed adjusting his covers

Joe walked towards Len "Come with us. We need to talk"

Barry spoke from the bed "Joe please..."

His father cut him off pointing a finger at him "You wait for your turn young man! I will get back to you" Joe used his stern voice which Barry was quite familiar with. The boy burried himself in the covers trying to look as small as possible. Maybe his father might fall for his puppy face

Cisco placed lots of pizza boxes next to his bed "Why don't you eat while we have a nice little chat with your...boyfriend?" he said the last word gritting his teeth

Barry wished he could vanish into thin air. Should he run? No..he coudn't leave Len specially when they have ganged up on him

Joe walked with Cisco Caitlin and Len following him in the next room. Barry was left alone with his thoughts. He shivered thinking what was going to happen now

Cisco locked the door as soon as they entered in. Len stood bold facing them "Can we get on with it. Like I said I have some important plans"

Joe was first to speak "Are you alright?"

Len was taken back from the question. He was expecting Barry's father to lash out at him for loving his son but all he saw was concern and worry in detectives eyes "Peachy"

"How long is this going on between the two of you" asked Cisco

"Six months twenty one days sixteen hours and..." he looked at his watch "thirty five seconds"

Cisco blinked at him "Wow! Do you keep records on how many times you two had sex?"

"Cisco!" Joe scolded him

Len smirked "That would be..."

Caitlin covered her ears "We do not want to hear that"

"Then why am I here?"

"Why? Why Barry?" Caitlin was the one who questioned him

"Yeah...how do we know you are not playing with his heart and going to hurt him" said Cisco

Len gave Cisco one of his icy glare. He controlled himself not to punch the guy because he promised Barry he will not hurt any of his friends again.

Joe's eyes were on Len. He didn't like Barry was dating Snart but he coudn't stop his son because he knew in the end it will be Barry's decision. He is adult and very much capable of making his own choices. Although he did want to hear how was Len going to answer these questions

"You are a criminal. How can you love Barry?" Caitlin asked again

Len scoffed "Why Miss Snow...criminals don't have a heart? But still I will answer you...I love him because he is the only one who saw good in me. He not only accepted my good deeds but bad as well. He showed me how to love. He brought sunshine in my dark and lonely life...I don't need your approval. I love Barry and will never stop loving him till the day I die" Len finished confidently

There was a silence in the room after hearing Len's confession. They did see and hear what Len did for their friend back at the station. If Len wasn't there with him then Barry would probably not have survived. 

"It's still hard to process Snart" said Joe "I hope you stick with your words"

Caitlin nodded "I am not yet ready to forgive you but I will try..for Barry"

"I know Miss Snow what I did in my past cannot be changed but believe me when I say I am truly sorry" 

Caitlin gave a small smile. She had to let go what happened with her. She had to try. Everyone deserves a second chance

"What about my brother huh? You threaten to kill him. You owe an apology to me" Cisco crossed his arms

Len turned to face him "I am sorry"

"That's it! No going Captain Cold on me?"

Len shook his head "I promised Scarlet I won't harm anyone of his friends family or an innocent life"

"Damn! What did Barry do to you" asked Cisco shocked

Len took a deep breath "He loved me"

Cisco blinked at him. He thought for few seconds "Okay..we can give this a try...for Barry..but let me tell you Snart..If you hurt him I will design a virus to take down your cold gun"

Len nodded "Fair enough Ramon. Now excuse me if you are done playing twenty twenty questions. I have to head home"

Joe walked towards Len and placed a hand on his shoulder "I have an offer for you"

AFTER ONE HOUR

Len had left the labs without saying goodbye to Barry. He paced thinking what did Joe and his friends say to Len that he left without saying bye. He should have followed them inside. He shouldn't let Len go alone to face the wrath of his family. He mentally thanked God that Iris was out of town or else she would have surely pulled him back at the station for not telling her about Len. 

Barry saw Joe enter his room with Cisco and Caitlin. He stopped pacing "What did you say to Len?"

"Nothing" said Cisco

Barry took a step towards him "Then why did he left without saying a word"

Joe sat down in a chair "We found a pen drive in your pocket. It has the Ryan's sample results which will confirm that he killed Jacob"

Barry nodded. He didn't think about the pen drive in his pocket before. It was good news that Ryan will serve his sentence in prison for crimes he committed but right now he wanted to know only about Len "Ah...Joe.."

"He is not the only one involved Barry. Captain Singh has found few officers who were his partner in crime. They all were arrested yesterday" said Caitlin

Barry nodded frantically "Good. I am glad okay. Now please someone tell me what happened back there with Len"

"He is gone" said Joe in his heavy voice

Barry laughed a little "What do you mean he is gone? Of course he is not here...I can get to him anytime..."

Joe got up from the chair. His eyes glistened with tears "He doesn't love you Barr! He is gone forever"

"What?"

Cisco caught his arm "It is true Barry. He said he is got nothing to do with you anymore"

Barry jerked his away "NO! No...you are lying. This isn't true...this doesn't make sense..what did you say to him

"He did say he loved you at first. But when I gave him an offer in exchange for you...he agreed Barr. I was just testing him...his love for you but he failed. He accepted my conditions and asked me to say goodbye to you"

"Is this some kind of a joke? Because it's not funny guys!" Barry took a step back

"Why would we joke about this. We are sorry Barry" Caitlin said softly to him

Barry coudn't believe this. Len.. Len left him. He said he loved him then why? After what he did for him at the station. He saved his life, stuck to his side, comforted him when he was in pain...was all that a lie? Those wonderful six months was a..lie? He never knew when a single tear fell from his eye "What...what offer?" he spoke with pain in his heart. It hurt him so badly

Joe sighed "I said if he leaves you alone then I will give him a new life away from this city with a new identity...along with a certain amount of money. He..agreed"

"You are bluffing Joe! You don't even have that kind of money. Len would never leave me for money...never! He loves me...only me..no" Barry felt like a hammer just slammed right on his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He cried openly feeling devastated

Joe came and hugged his son "I gave him all my savings. I thought he didn't meant it but he took the cheque. I am so sorry Barr. He didn't deserve you". Barry continued to cry in muffled sobs against his father's chest. He still coudn't believe Len would betray him...again.

Caitlin and Cisco were standing beside him "We are here for you Barry. We are your friends. You are not alone"

"Why? Why did he do this? No..I can't..." Barry was unable to finish his sentence as his throat constricted with heavy tears

They stood their comforting Barry, telling him it's going to be alright. After half an hour he quieted down to sniffles. Caitlin bought a glass of water for him. After he drank the water Joe spoke again "Son...there is something more"

Barry looked at him questionably and Joe continued "Snart wants you to collect your clothes and other things from his apartment...I mean the place you both shared"

"We could go get it for you but we don't know where he lives" Cisco said apologetically

Barry didn't say a word. He sat with tears still flowing from his eyes. His mind was still processing that it was over between him and Len. And now the man didn't even want his things around him. He wiped his tears. I don't deserve this. How dare he do this to me...to us. He said he loved me. Where was that love? He needed to ask him. Confront him. He will not let him go easily after crushing his heart. 

"I will go" 

Joe asked him "Are you sure? Do you want us to come with you?"

Barry shook his head "No! I want to do this alone" he walked away from them and flashed in his routine clothes.

It was eight in the evening. Barry stood for one hour in front of their home. It wasn't his home anymore. He coudn't get his legs to move and walk in for the last time. After waiting for another twenty minutes Barry took a shuddering breath. He can do this. He will face him. He will ask him why did he break his heart?

Barry knocked at the door twice. He got no response. He knocked again. Still no response. Barry saw it was already open. He pushed the door and his eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay...get in a straight line if you guys want to kill me!! Btw any guesses on WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?????
> 
> Please review :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I have make some things clear so here goes  
> 1) This fic is over!! I give you the last chapter!!  
> 2)Two people guessed it right on last chapter...they are Arushijain09 and NothingCoolerThanAbsoluteZero!! You guys did read my mind perfectly!!  
> 3)There is sex scene in last part of this chapter so if you don't like it you can skip it!!  
> 4)Also there is a surprise ending for this fic! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry pushed the door and his eyes went wide. He slowly walked and stopped in his tracks, eyes taking the scene in front of him.

The hall was dimly lit up with small candles. Each candles were placed in every corner of the room and some were glowing in the center table. It was quite and peaceful. Barry felt his muscles relax at the surrounding. He wanted so badly to lay on the couch where he and Len had spend so many nights together.

What the hell? thought Barry

There was a light music playing in the background. It was his favorite song "I can't stop loving you" by Ray charles. A smile crept on his face reaching his ears. Len always knew what were his favorites tunes.

Is this new way to break up? a new thought popped in his mind

Barry's eyes then fell on the dinning table. It had a white tablecloth with crystal dinner set placed on top. The napkins were folded neatly. Right in the middle was a bowl which had floating candles. The table was sprinkled with rose petals. His eyes now fell on the food and mouth watered instantly. There in the table was yet again his favourite Bucatini with pesto and sweet potatoes. A new bottle of red wine waiting to be poured in the glass kept beside

Maybe I could eat something first and then go through our break up

Barry was confused. Like super confused. What the hell was going on? If Len wants to break up with him then what is the meaning of all this? What was he trying to prove? And the main question Where the Len? The sound of footsteps broke Barry from his thoughts.

Len walked in the living room with a smile that Barry could never get tired seeing. He wore a tight blue silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. Muscles ripped across every part of his body. He looked insanely handsome. Barry had to control his lust for the man standing with a devilish smile in front of him. He took a shaky breath. 

"Hello Scarlet" 

Barry's eyes narrowed in confusion "What is going on Len? Joe...he told me...that ..you..you.." 

Len moved close to him leaving one hand distance between them. He placed a finger on Barry's lips "Today I will talk and you listen. Deal?"

Barry stared at him

"Deal?" Len repeated again 

Barry slowly nodded

"Good!" Len took a deep breath "Barry Allen the first time I saw you I thought you were one nerdy brat.. I didn't think you will soon become my nerdy brat..It has been a twisting and turning road that lead us here...we had our share of fights...but we stuck together as always..you have always seen good in me..and gave me strength to move on....when I close my eyes, I see you...when I open my eyes I want to see only you..when you are not around I feel your presence around me...you can call this love, madness or my heartbeat, it's the same for me...I want to promise you that I love you..and be there for you..always forever.....till the last breath I take..even after that I guess"

Barry eyes were filled with tears. The warm and beautiful words glued his broken heart all together. He wanted to say so many things back to him. He wanted to say how much he loved him. He wanted him in his life like he needed air to breathe. Barry opened his mouth to speak when again his eyes went wide seeing Len's next action

Len bend down on one knee and took Barry's hand in his. He pulled out a small chocolate doughnut that held a sparkling white diamond ring in the middle "Barry Allen will you marry me"

Barry was shocked. His mouth hung open wide. Len proposed to him...Len actually proposed to him. His thought his heart will burst with happiness. He eyed the diamond ring with love. Tears were not stopping. 

"I will let you eat the doughnut if you say yes"

Barry let out a watery laugh "Even if you don't let me eat..I will always say yes...YES LEN! YES...YES" he pulled Len up and slammed his lips on the older man's mouth. Len pulled the younger boy by his waist and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved perfectly against each other. When air was becoming an issue both broke the kiss panting heavily. Barry rested his forehead on Len's "I love you"

Len placed the ring in Barry's finger "I love you too Scarlet" he kissed him again. It was a soft kiss, not demanding but inquisitive.

Suddenly the hall was filled with cheers and clapping hands. Joe Cisco and Caitlin came out of their hiding place and rushed towards soon to be married couple. They gave big hugs to both the men and yelled CONGRATULATIONS!!. Barry was shocked and surprised to see his family in Len's house. He wiped his tears "Guys what are you doing here"

Cisco squeaked out loud "Ha ha...Gotcha!"

"What?" Barry was still confused "Joe you said Len had decided to break up with me..but.."

Joe laughed "Oh my God ...do you know how hard it was for me to act?"

"Act?? You were acting" Barry's eyes coudn't go any wider

Cisco patted his shoulder "Serves you right my friend! It was all my master plan" he laughed some more

"Seriously what is going on in here?"

Caitlin smiled broadly "Snart is not leaving you Barry. It was just an act"

"You mean there was no offer...no cheque?"

Caitlin nodded "In my self defence I disagreed with them at first but I really wanted to see him propose to you" tears glistened her eyes

"I still don't understand...Len? You knew about this?" 

Len smirked "Yes! Well technically I didn't plan all of it. My idea was to give you a surprise proposal. They asked me not to tell you that they knew about it"

"Why did you tell me lies about Len if you had no objection about us?" Barry asked Joe

"Don't look at me son. It was all Cisco's idea" said Joe

Cisco crossed his arms "You hid your relationship from us for six months so I thought why not torment you for six hours. It was fair and square" 

"So there was no offer?"

Joe answered him "Oh yes there was an offer. My offer was to Len that he helps us with criminal cases at CCPD and in return we give him protection and small amount of salary...something like criminal consultant"

Barry turned to face Len "And you don't have a problem with that?"

Len shook his head "I am fine with anything that makes you happy" 

"Wait..Wait..how did you guys reach before me?"

Cisco rolled his eyes "Dude! You were bawling your eyes out for one hour outside"

Len raised his hand "There might be a back door to this apartment" he smiled at Barry who gave a cute glare at him

Barry smiled at him. Joe hugged his son "Sorry you had to go through your fake break up. When I offered Snart a job in CCPD he told us about tonight that he was going to propose you. That's when Cisco decided to make this little dramatic for you" Barry laughed "I can't believe you pulled that kind of stunt against me" he pulled away "But seriously...I am very sorry for not telling you guys earlier"

Caitlin gave a hug to him "We are happy for you Barry"

"Damn! This ring is big!" said Cisco grinning 

Len smiled "What can I say Ramon. I do have my share of savings"

Joe raised an eyebrow "Do I want to know about that?"

"Maybe later. Why not we start our celebrations" said Len who's eyes never left Barry's

Cisco grunted "Guys! Stop eye fucking each other. We are leaving. You just had to tell"

Barry tore his eyes from Len "Huh..no...I mean stay for sex...oh shit!...NO! I mean...stay for dinner...dinner that's what I said...cancel the sex part..." Barry blushed crimson

Joe started walking towards the front door "I am definitely leaving. You boys enjoy your dinner". Caitlin giggled and joined Joe "Me too. Congratulations again Barry" she hugged her friend and wispered in his ears "He really loves you" Barry smiled "I know. Thank you Caitlin". They left saying goodbyes. 

Len glared at Cisco because the latter made his way to the couch and plopped down on it "So when are you serving?"

Barry laughed at his tactics. He knew Cisco was teasing Len and it was working as he could see Len's veins were bulging from his forehead. 

"You know...maybe I will sleep tonight here. Too lazy to go in my apartment. What do you say rooommiee" he drawled the word. Before Barry could answer Len raised his cold voice

"Leave!" 

"Len!" Barry scolded him and turned to see his friend "Cisco..."

Cisco got up from the couch "Fine! I will leave. I don't want to be a cockblock anyways. But don't think I am scared of you Snart....remember the virus" he winked at Len

Len had enough. He quickened his steps towards Cisco "You..."

Cisco ran towards the front door "Bye Barry! Have lots of food and sex tonight" he was out of the building within seconds

Barry laughed as he locked the door. He walked towards Len and kissed him on his forehead "Relax. Your veins will surely pop out" he massaged his temples and Len melted in his touch. He took a deep breath and smiled at Barry "How do you always know what I want"

"Because I love you...so much. I am so lucky to have you in my life" tears leaked from his eyes and Len frowned "What's wrong Scarlet?

Barry hugged Len with all his strength and hid his face on the crook if his neck "I was so scared back at the station...I thought I will lose you forever...I wanted to live...live for you...for us.. so we could make some more beautiful memories together. I love you"

Len pulled the kid back and brushed his tears away "Hey...We are here. Safe and together. I love you too" They kissed again and broke when Barry's stomach made a rumbling sound. 

The older man pulled Barry to the table "Let's eat first. We can always have the desert in the end". Barry blushed and joined Len for delicious dinner where Len fed Barry and placed soft kisses on each bite.

HALF HOUR LATER

"L..Len! Oh God..." Barry cried out in pleasure as the older man sucked hard on his long freckled neck driving him absolutely mad with lust. Len didn't waste time as soon as they finished their dinner. He quickly guided their bodies to the bedroom. Tonight was the night that demanded celebration and he will make sure he celebrated a lot.

Len pushed him off Barry and discarded their clothes on the floor. Len licked his lips hungrily as he roamed his eyes over Barry's lean body making the younger man blush. Len leaned over and kissed Barry's lips passionately, exploring his mouth and playing with his tongue. Barry eagerly kissed Len back with same passion and arched his body in desperate attempt for more contact.

After placing few more kisses Len moved his way down to suck his nipples. Barry moaned loudly at the sensations. Giving wet licks Len made his way down and without warning took Barry's length in his mouth "Fuck!" cursed Barry. It felt so good. As Len worked with his mouth he slowly slipped a finger in Barry's tight and hot hole. The young man cried out in pleasure with the sudden invasion. Len added second finger joining the first thrusting in and out of him.

It was time Len added third finger slightly changing his angle which made Barry scream. It was a direct hit. Len continue thrusting with his fingers until Barry was writhing mess "Len...please I need you...inside...now!". The older man saw his body was glistening with sweat, his face flushed and eyes were closed. He looked so sexy. Len wasted no time as he himself was rock hard. He lined up against Barry's hole and slowly pushed his aching length inside. Both moaned loudly feeling they were riding on cloud nine. "Move" Barry ordered and Len was more than happy to comply. For next twenty minutes the room was filled with moans and slapping of skin. Len continued to hit Barry's prostrate with every thrust "Len...I am close". Len nodded and gave one hard thrust and that send the younger man over the edge. He came screaming Len's name on his lips and threw his head back panting heavily. Len followed not long after his lover, moaning his name as he released his seed deep inside him. His thrusts slowed down as he rode out his orgasm, then collapsed on top of Barry. 

Few minutes later Barry grunted as Len pulled himself out. Len cleaned them both with towel. He then slid on the bed beside the younger man and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling Barry close to his back placing a soft kiss on the his neck "I love you"

Barry hummed "I love you too...hubby" Len gave a soft laugh "You are going to call me that aren't you?" Barry shifted until he faced Len "Yes! I want to call you my husband in front of the whole world" 

Len smiled and kissed him softly "Hubby" he repeated . Sleep soon claimed them. They slept tangled in each others love. 

NEXT MORNING AT STAR LABS

Barry and Len entered the lab where they were greeted by Cisco and Caitlin. Even Joe was standing with a cup of coffee. "Hey! Good morning" Barry wished them

"Of course your morning will be good. You two did celebrate a lot last night" grinned Cisco

Len glared at the scientist "Why not you worry less about our sex life and concentrate if there are any metas running around the city causing destruction"

Cisco pulled out his tongue at him and started doing his work at the computers. The group was chatting on what other work had to be completed today when footsteps were heard in the cortex. They turned to see Captain Singh standing with his hands in his pockets. 

All were quite shocked to see Singh. Non of them having words to get working on their lips so Singh spoke for them "Good morning Joe...Allen..and everybody"

Joe blinked and walked towards Singh. He shook hands with him "Good morning Captain. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Allen was doing alright. I can come right?" asked Singh

Barry rushed to his boss "Yeah..yeah of course! You are welcome here Sir. I am fine now. Thank you for coming"

Singh raised an eyebrow "You want me to go?" Barry quickly shook his head "No! That's not what I meant Sir. It is good to know you care"

"I do care Allen. Anyways any news on The Flash?" Singh asked the people standing around him. Again all went silent. No one knew how to answer his question. Joe spoke on their behalf "No idea...we don't know where he is?"

Singh hummed "Well hope we get to see him soon. Central City do need a hero like him". They nodded at him "I will leave now. See you at precinct" he shook hands with Joe

Just when Singh was leaving he turned and faced Barry in particular "Allen don't be late. I wouldn't grant you any favour even if you are...The Flash" he took an about turn and left the labs. All eyes went wide. Everybody looked at each other for any explanation that would clear their doubt. But they heard loud and clear...Joe heard...Cisco heard...Caitlin heard...Len heard and even Barry heard. Singh called him The Flash. 

Captain Singh knew Barry was The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a BIIIIIG THANK YOU to all you wonderful readers who has given kudos and reviewed!! You guys always brought smile on my face and believe me...I am still smiling :-)
> 
> Please review one last time. Hopefully will see you soon! C YA :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to know if you guys want me to continue!! Please do tell and review :-)))


End file.
